Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to a memory having one time programmable (OTP) elements and a method of programming the memory.
Related Art
Secure values, such as security keys, are typically stored in one time programmable (OTP) elements such as electrical fuses. However, programmed and unprogrammed electrical fuses can be distinguished easily using relatively simple analysis, such as by using Scanning Electron Microscopy (SEM) analysis. Therefore, there is a risk that security keys, or other secure values, stored in electronic fuses can be reverse-engineered.